And So It Goes
by Zohh
Summary: Because there are some things that one does not wish to see. One-shot, with implied Callie/Erica and a smidgen of George/Lexie.


Takes place sometime between _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ and _Here Comes the Flood_. Implied Callie/Erica and a bit of George/Lexie.

* * *

George O'Malley was hiding. In an on-call room and from the Chief, to be a bit more specific. He knew he was acting cowardly, but he was retaking his exam in less than a week and the Chief has been on a rampage ever since Seattle Grace Hospital decreased to number twelve on the rankings.

Carefully, he slid out of the room and passed the nurse's station going unnoticed until Doctor (Meredith) Grey and Doctor Karev came running with a bleeding patient on a cart. He had to plaster himself against the wall so as to avoid getting run over, and grimaced when his back slammed against the door handle to the exam room.

"Ow!" George rubbed the temporarily injured section of his back and turned around to look at the placement of the door handle.

He turned around to see if there was anybody in the room to see him slam against the door, and saw through the window two other doctors standing off towards the end of the room talking. A patient's x-ray was posted up, but the people in the room didn't seem interested in it. Instead, the doctors continued the conversation that they seemed to be holding, occasionally pausing momentarily.

George furrowed his brows, curious as to why Doctor Torres would need to have a presumably private conversation with Doctor Hahn in an exam room. He wondered if the two women knew that anyone who walked by could see them, but then realized that they were merely having a conversation, and the fact that they were unheard was enough. His thoughts, however, were burst when the two women did, in fact, need an enclosed space, and people could, in fact, see exactly what they were doing.

Kissing wasn't out of place at Seattle Grace, but it was especially odd for one to see their ex-wife's lips pressed up against those of another woman's; and that's just exactly what George O'Malley saw in that brief moment through the window of the exam room.

"O'Malley," George quickly turned his head towards the direction of the voice calling his name, panicking slightly when he saw that it was the Chief.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're taking your exam in less than a week, I want you studying today." Doctor Webber said, ignoring the tense look on George's face.

"Yes, sir," George nodded, walking away as the Chief mumbled about being number twelve and people re-failing tests.

* * *

Doctor Lexie Grey walked through the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital, frequently looking back down at her pager. She turned left, nearly knocking over Nurse Olivia, and walked into the locker room.

"H-hello? I was, um, paged to the locker room,"

"I'm retaking my intern exam in less then a week, so I should be studying, but I can't study because I saw something that I shouldn't have seen- something that I didn't or want to see and it's really hard to study knowing what I saw is-"

"George? What's going on?"

"I-I saw… and she… the exam room…" he stammered, his eyes shifting directions.

"George, it's okay, you can tell me," Lexie reminded him. "We're _best friends_, remember?" she said _best friends_ almost reluctantly, yet with a certain pride that she was able to say that George O'Malley was one of her best friends.

"So, I was hiding from the Chief,"

"Of course,"

"When your sister and Doctor Karev came running through the halls with a bleeding patient, so I had to get out of their way, but I slammed against the door handle of the exam room next to the nurse's station and I turned around to see if there was anybody in there and there were two people." George said hastily, drawing air after he completed his sentence.

"So, you saw two people. In the exam room," Lexie looked at him as if he were sprouting a second head. There was a slightly awkward silence amongst the two, with George tensing up and Lexie looking just a bit confused.

"My ex-wife is gay!" George blurted, burrowing his head in his hands afterwords.

"She's gay?!" Lexie gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"She's gay, and now I can't study for my exam because I saw her kissing Doctor Hahn!"

"She was kissing Doctor Hahn?!"

"Who was kissing Doctor Hahn?" Alex walked into his locker room, taking off his white coat, which really wasn't white anymore as it was covered in blood from the patient he and Doctor Bailey were running through the halls with.

"No one," George yelled, turning around to see Alex shut his locker, "was kissing Doctor Hahn."

"Dude, seriously," Doctor Karev said, shaking his head and walking out of the locker room.

Waiting until Alex had completely left from earshot, George spoke again. "What am I going to do?"

"Er…" Lexie bit her lip, obviously unsure, seeing as she had never been in this situation before. "I don't know but…" Her pager went off, beeping loudly as Doctor Yang's name flashed. "But Christina's paging me, and she'll kill me if I'm late!" Lexie gave an apologetic look to George and ran out of the room before her resident could come up with another reason as to why she should crawl in a dark hole.

* * *

"It's slow, O'Malley," the Chief said, staring out of the frosted fall window.

"Yes, I did notice that, sir," George replied, standing next to him, still looking anxious.

"We're a number twelve hospital, and now we also have slow days,"

"I guess we do," he said slowly, trying to find a way to respond without upsetting Doctor Webber.

"It's a slow day," the Chief repeating, walking away while shaking his head in a saddened way.

Sighing, George turned in the other direction, headed for the stairs. He still felt distressed, yet slightly guilty for fretting over the sexual orientation of his ex-wife- it was her life, not his, and he was no longer a part of it (which was his fault).

Doctor Torres could be seen walking towards him, and he came to a halt and turned back around, a guilty feeling sinking in his stomach. George didn't even bother looking back to see where she had gone, for once you have seen your ex-wife kissing another woman, it becomes more difficult to focus.

And George O'Malley was hiding. Again.

* * *

Ending is quite craptastic.


End file.
